matches to paper dolls
by psychrollins
Summary: Roman's head is spinning. He was minding his own business, trying and failing to finish his business paper, when a random guy came over to his booth in the library and promptly told him his boyfriend was cheating on him. What the fuck?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **okay so i'm finally back with something that isn't dear brother related. its been nearly two years. oops! anyway, this idea just randomly came to me and ended up being.. whatever this is. anyway, a couple of disclaimers before we begin. disclaimer one comes from feedback from dear brother: just because i write certain people a certain way in a fic does not mean i do not like them. i love everyone. i promise. disclaimer two: i wrote this all in one block and ended up splitting it up because of the length so i apologise if it seems weird and clunky, i did the best i could. anyway, please let me know what you think!**

/

"Excuse me, who are you?"

Roman's head is spinning. He was minding his own business, trying and failing to finish his business paper, when a random guy came over to his booth in the library and promptly told him his boyfriend was cheating on him. What the fuck?

"M' Dean Ambrose. I do English Lit so we don't cross paths, but my boyfriend is cheating on me with your boyfriend." He says, and for someone who is supposedly getting cheated on he looks as calm as hell. Roman doesn't believe him, but there's still a sick feeling pooling in his belly at the thought of Finn cheating on him.

"Okay _Dean,_ what makes you think your boyfriend is cheating on you? With _my_ boyfriend to be precise?" Because this has to be some sort of mix up. Finn would never cheat on him, he's too damn shy and sweet.

This Dean guy sighs, like he's talking to some sort of child who can't quite grasp anything. Roman's jaw clenches. "Because, your boyfriend is the only Irish guy on campus, yes?"

Roman nods, and Dean looks at him as if it's all the confirmation he needs. "Well unless my boyfriend is calling Irish porn phone lines then last night he was having phone sex with your little leprechaun."

Roman, even though he still doesn't quite believe it, feels the sting of the words. Finn had told him he was skyping his family last night and couldn't come over to his dorm. He licks his rapidly drying lips.

"Okay look, I don't know you, I don't know your boyfriend, but I know _my_ boyfriend and he is _not_ a cheat so this has to all be a misunderstanding."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Fine, Mr. Naive, don't believe me. But it's happening, and I want to catch those lying fuckers in the act and I feel like you should be a part of it." Dean grabs Roman's notebook and a pen and scribbles down a number, signing his name underneath it. "Call me when you want in." With that, he leaves.

Roman stares down at the number, then at the empty space in which Dean had just occupied, and tries to wrap his head around what the hell just happened. Finn. Cheating on him? There's no way. God, it had taken him so long to open up, to come out of his shell and be confident, how could he be cheating on him?

He shoves his notebook and his stuff into his bag and slides out of the booth. He has to head to practice, and meet Finn afterwards. But the thoughts are still swirling around Roman's mind, how did Dean even know who he was? Where he would find him? He doesn't go to the library often, he normally works from his dorm room but lately the room next door have been playing their music so loud it stops Roman from thinking so he'd started coming to the library for some quiet.

Roman's still thinking about it all the way through football practice, must bruise a couple of guys ribs with how hard he tackles them, all weird energy as the practice time runs down and his eyes scan the bleachers for Finn. He spots him, and when he catches his eye Finn waves over at him. He's got the biggest smile on his face, and Roman can't help but smile back even though Finn probably can't see him through his helmet.

When practice draws to a close he runs to the changing rooms and changes. He's never liked keeping Finn waiting, the only time they get together all day is in the evening, if they haven't got a study group or something, and now Roman really doesn't want to keep him waiting, not with all the thoughts racing through his head, needs to see him, kiss him and hold him and have them all blown away like the nonsense they are.

"Hey babe," He says smiling when he gets outside, Finn's standing against the wall eating an apple, his satchel slung lazily over one arm as he blinks into the sun.

"Hey Ro, how was practice? You looked kinda mean out there."

Roman laughs, "Yeah it was good. I just got a lot of pent up energy and guess I kinda released it on the guys. But don't worry, I apologised and they were cool with it."

Finn smiles at him, that wide, beautiful smile that is infectious and makes Roman smile back. "Good," he says sliding his hand into Roman's before they start walking away from the changing rooms and towards Roman's dorm. "But what's with the pent up energy? Something on your mind, babe?"

Roman swallows what he really wants to say down. He can't just come out and ask Finn if he's cheating on him based on some random guy cornering him in the library. So instead, Roman answers the same way he normally would. Like the horny young adult he is.

"The only thing on my mind babe is you, missed you coming to my room these passed couple of nights." He says close to Finn's ear. His boyfriend blushes, ever the one to get embarrassed about bedroom talk when they're not in the bedroom.

"Well we're correcting that now, aren't we." Finn responds, and he looks a little flustered, all blushes and fluttering lashes against his cheeks.

"Mhm, and you know what I wanna do?"

Roman's voice is like a purr, he knows how to wind Finn up. It had taken a while, Finn was so shy when he met him, blushed and shied away from even talking about fooling around. And Roman, being kind of the horniest mother fucker around and especially for someone as hot as Finn, had had to slow down his pace in terms of sexual activity. He was more than okay with that, though. He just wanted Finn to be comfortable, but after a while of dating even Finn seemed to feel like he just couldn't wait anymore, couldn't deny that he wanted Roman even though it made him blush furiously. And then, Roman found, that as long as they were alone and in the safety of their own room, Finn loved sex. He was kinky as hell and screamed like a banchee, but outside? Where people might hear what they were talking about? It got Finn blushing and shaking like it was the most sinful thing in the world. It turned him on, though, so Roman loved to do it.

"Roman," Finn warned, his voice unsteady and the grip on his hand becoming tighter.

"I wanna spread those pretty thighs and I wanna-"

"Roman god damn it stop!"

Roman laughs, kissing Finn's heated cheek. He can see the arousal in his eyes, knows his plan has worked.

"You do this every time, Ro, can't you just wait until we're inside to turn me on?" Finn's voice is barely above a whisper, like he's scared someone will hear him even above the hustle and bustle of the campus.

"Because it's much more fun like this, babe. Plus you're cute when you're flustered."

Finn slaps his chest and Roman can't help but laugh as he catches his hand and kisses his palm.

"You big dork,"

"You love me,"

And Finn responds by looking up at him with a dazzling smile and kissing his cheek.

It's weird, because Finn's never not said I love you back to him, in any context. The first time Roman said he loved Finn was when they'd snuck into the library gardens after hours to have a picnic and the lights from the water had reflected in Finn's eyes and Roman felt breathless, the words tumbling out before he could stop them. And Finn had grinned even wider and said he loved him back and they'd kissed until a night watchman had started chasing them with a flashlight and they ran all the way back to Roman's dorm out of breath but completely high with happiness. Ever since then they'd said I love you to each other nearly every day, even when they got into arguments about Roman being a bit possessive sometimes or Finn doing his life models class with his ex, they always said they loved each other.

Roman tries to push the feelings down, Finn loves him, of course he does. He's not cheating on him, and Dean is just confused and upset and has got the wrong person.

They get to Roman's dorm room and as soon as they're inside, Roman pins Finn against the door and kisses the air out of his lungs.

"Fuck, Ro, you really are pent up, huh?" Finn breathes as Roman kisses down his neck, nibbling and sucking at his soft skin.

"Missed you,"

"We saw, fuck, we saw each other yesterday, babe."

Roman hums, "Didn't get to do this, though," He says cupping Finn's dick through his jeans and licking the shell of his ear. Finn whimpers, pushing into the hand and sliding his own underneath Roman's t-shirt.

They fuck twice. The first time round Roman rails Finn into the mattress, making him cry out and curse and come messily all over himself. The second time, Roman makes the sweetest love to him, foreheads pressed together and whispering sweet nothings against his lips as he rocks into him gently. That time Finn is all soft gasps and stuttering hips when he comes, clinging to Roman like a lifeline.

Finn falls asleep not long after Roman cleans him up, curled up against Roman's side in the way too small single bed his room has. He strokes Finn's hair, listening to his soft even breathing for a while before he sighs and gets his phone and his notebook from his bag as gently as he can.

He can't stop thinking about what that guy - Dean - said in the library. He's not noticed anything different about his relationship with Finn. Nothing at all, no signs that he could be cheating, no weird behaviour, no smelling like someone else or blowing him off all the time. But now Dean's put the thought in his head it just _won't_ leave. Finn's not been sleeping in his dorm as much, at least not for the last couple of weeks. But he's had an art piece to finish, and Roman knows that Finn needs full concentration when he's drawing and painting so he didn't even think anything of it. Not until Dean mentioned phone sex last night. Finn was supposed to come over, but he said he was skyping his family in Ireland and wanted to put finishing touches to his art piece afterwards. At the time, Roman hadn't give it a thought.

But now? Now Dean told him his boyfriend was having phone sex with an Irish guy last night and Finn not saying I love you back for the first time ever? Now Roman's head is swimming.

He puts Dean's number in his phone and stares at it for a long time before he decides to text him.

 **To Dean:**

Tell me what you know about your boyfriend cheating with my boyfriend

He sends it and instantly feels guilty. Finn is asleep in his arms and he's here entertaining the idea that he's cheating on him. He sighs and closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around Finn and letting himself relax.

He must fall asleep at some point, because when Roman wakes up his face is smushed against the pillow and he's suspiciously spread out. Roman blinks his eyes open, the room is dim but there's some light coming from the lamp beside his bed.

"Don't move for a sec, Ro."

Finn's voice is a soft murmur and he flicks his eyes over to his boyfriend, who's sat at the end of the bed in between Roman's spread legs. He's got his sketch pad in hand and the sound of pencil to paper is soft in Roman's ears.

Roman doesn't move, keeps his face against the pillow and stays laying on his front and doesn't move the bed sheets that are in a pool around the small of his back.

"How long have you been there?" He asks Finn.

"About an hour, I'm almost done, then you can move." He says softly. Roman breathes softly. Finn used to draw him all the time, when they first got together, he told him that he was a beautiful work of art that needed to be put onto paper.

It's actually how they met. The football team had been celebrating a win and coach wanted a picture painted to put in the locker rooms. Of course, Coach Gailey wasn't going to settle for just anything. So, the art students all had to paint the team in their various poses and gear and the one that Coach liked the most got put up on the wall.

Roman remembers the first time he saw Finn. He was half covered by his easel and canvas, a paint covered apron on and a streak of yellow paint in his dark hair. Roman knows it was love at first sight. He'd been infatuated with him from that moment on, and everytime the team had to go and be painted, he always made a point of talking to Finn before the session ended. He eventually asked him out on a date, and they'd progressed from there. And Coach Gailey actually picked Finn's painting to be the one that went on the wall. It was their first argument, Finn thought he'd only been picked because he was with Roman and Roman had put in a good word, but Roman actually hadn't and it was just because Finn's painting was the best. It took Finn a while to believe that, though.

"Okay babe, I'm done."

Roman sits up, back cracking a little as he leans against the headboard.

"Can I see?"

Finn seems to think about it before he nods and crawls over to him with the pad in hand. He hands it to Roman, resting his head on his shoulder as Roman looks at it.

It's breathtaking, the attention to detail, how intricate it is. And all in an hour? Finn's got the lashes on resting on Roman's cheeks, the stubbly beard and strands of baby hair sticking to his face, the wrinkles in the bed sheets and the shadows his body makes.

"You're so talented, babe."

"You think so?"

"I know so, this is amazing, babe, really."

Finn smiles at him, "Thanks, Ro."

Finn doesn't show him much of his work, he's always so self conscious about it, like he's not good at it and doesn't want to show him in case he tells him.

The time on Roman's alarm clock tells him that it's eight in the evening and he turns to Finn kissing his head just because he's close enough to do so.

"You wanna go grab something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving." Finn says, "Okay if I take a shower first? Pretty sure I have paint in my hair or something."

Roman nods and Finn kisses his cheek, sliding out of the bed and heading into the small ensuite bathroom. Ideally, Roman would like to shower with him, but the shower cubicle is just _too_ small for the both of them, Finn may be small but Roman definitely is not. Roman grabs his phone when he hears the water start to run, and sees that he has a text from Dean.

 **From Dean:**

all I know is they met in one of their classes and that I went over to Seth's last night to surprise him with food and I could hear them on the phone

Roman frowns. Seth. He's never heard of a Seth, Finn's got quite a few friends in his art classes and none of them are called Seth. But that's just another question adding to the list Roman had in his head.

 **To Dean:**

How did you know that I was his boyfriend and where to find me?

Roman doesn't expect a response yet, so he gets out of bed and starts to change. His phone chimes with a message a minute later.

 **From Dean:**

lol dude everyone knows that the only Irish kid on campus is dating the best defensive tackle. All I had to do was ask where you would be

Roman shakes his head, that's a pretty fair response, and is better than something weird like he was expecting. His phone chimes again before he can reply.

 **From Dean:**

Are you with him now? Seth wants sexy times and he hasn't wanted that for a while

Roman's face scrunches up, he doesn't know this guy well enough to know about their sex life.

 **To Dean:**

dude that's way too much info. but yeah I'm with him now

Roman shakes his head and puts his phone down on the desk. He doesn't know what his boyfriend wanting sex has to do with Finn being with Roman at this precise moment in time. And why is Dean texting him and not giving Seth what he wants? He sighs again, well maybe if his boyfriend is cheating on him he doesn't want to have sex with him, a voice in Roman's head supplies as he pulls on a clean shirt.

Finn comes out of the bathroom in skinny jeans and water still trickling down those washboard abs. Finn's body makes Roman's mouth water and he can't help but pull him in close when he gets close enough.

"Are you really still horny?" Finn laughs arms going around Roman's neck. Roman's hands trail down to that perfect ass and he kisses his neck, tasting the soap he'd used to wash himself - Roman's.

"I'm always horny around you, babe." He laughs.

"Well, we can always go for round three when we're back, but right now I need food because you fucked all the energy out of me."

Roman grins proudly as he reluctantly pulls away so Finn can put his shirt on.

He checks his phone once more before they leave and sees another message from Dean.

 **From Dean:**

Ha ha ha. You in on this investigation then ?

Roman rolls his eyes. Investigation? This guy is nuts, clearly, and Roman wants nothing to do with him because he doesn't need to get paranoid and start ruining things with Finn when they're going _so well_.

 **To Dean:**

no way, I don't see it man sorry, hope everything is good for u though

He pockets his phone and pulls his jacket on while Finn is pulling his shoes on.

"Where are we gonna eat?" Finn asks as they leave Roman's room, their hands sliding into each other.

"How about that little diner just outside of campus, that does the really nice milkshakes you like?" Roman suggests. He doesn't really want to be anywhere on campus right now, wants to spend some quality time with Finn where they're not really going to bump into anyone they know.

Finn smiles, "That sounds perfect."

The walk through campus is nice, the sun has set and the pathways are illuminated and there's not many around. The diner isn't busy either and they manage to get a booth by the window that overlooks the lit up town.

"How's your art piece coming along?" Roman asks when they've ordered.

Finn shrugs and sighs, "I don't know. I keep adding things to it and trying new things but I don't know. I'm not sure whether I like it."

"I'm sure it's amazing, babe, except you won't let me see it."

Finn rolls his eyes, "Not until it's finished!"

Roman rolls his eye right back, "You're so superstitious."

"Thank my mom for that."

"How is she? You manage to get through last night?"

Finn beams at the mention of his family and he nods, "Yeah, she's really good. She's enjoying her retirement even though my dad's driving her crazy. She seems much happier than when we last spoke, anyway."

Roman smiles, "Good. Glad she's feeling better."

Their food arrives, and they eat while talking about their days and their schedules, planning time to see each other while they share a milkshake for dessert.

It's around half ten when they leave the diner, walking hand in hand under the campus lights.

"You gonna stay in my room tonight or are you going to yours?"

"In your room, if that's okay?"

Squeezing his hand, Roman smiles. "You know it's okay babe. Missed sleeping with you."

Finn squeezes back, "I'll be right by your side tonight Ro, promise."

When they're back in the dorm room and Finn's getting ready for bed, Roman turns his laptop on and pulls up the TV show they've been binging on over the past few weeks. They watch it until Finn falls asleep, and Roman gently shuts the laptop down before grabbing his phone to check his messages. He has another message from Dean.

 **From Dean:**

Okay dude well don't come crying to me when you find out the truth

Roman sighs, clicking out of the message and not responding. He puts the phone on charge and onto his desk before wrapping himself around Finn and closing his eyes to sleep.

Deans wrong. He's got to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **thanks for all the lovely comments on the first part of this! this chapter is pretty long, so bare with me! please leave comments and let me know what you think! im also on tumblr psychrollins come and talk to me!**

/

A week passes and Roman doesn't think about what Dean said. No, he does, he thinks about it all the time even though he tries his hardest not too. But he can't help it, because he notices little things that start making his stomach churn and everything in his head go back to what Dean said.

He thinks about it so much that one day when he and Finn are in the library, and Finn's phone keeps going off and every time he looks at it Finn has a big smile on his face, he texts Dean.

 **To Dean:**

are you with your boy

He sets his phone and tries not to think about what he's doing, that he's starting to think that there's some truth in what Dean said. But it's just, now he's thought it, it's all he can notice.

Finn having so many other things to do than hang out with Roman, how he avoids saying I love you most of the time, little marks and bruises on him around his abdomen that have never been there before. It's not proof, and Roman knows it's not but it's all adding up and making Roman crazy. It's not too long before he gets a message back, thankfully.

 **From Dean:**

Yeah why, thought you said u didn't wanna do this

Roman sighs. He doesn't. But now he feels like he has to.

 **To Dean:**

I don't but… Is he on phone? Constantly texting?

He feels guilty again, kind of feels like _he's_ cheating by texting Dean about this behind Finn's back. But he just needs to find proof that it's not true. Then he'll be happy, and he'll leave it alone.

Another message chimes through.

 **From Dean:**

yup think he's talking to your boyfriend, he's got a grin a mile wide and won't even let me near him

That isn't what Roman wants to hear. It could still not be related, Finn could be texting his family and Dean's boyfriend, Seth he thinks he remembers, could be texting someone else. And it's not like he can ask Finn because that's never been their relationship. He's never ever had to think about who Finn might be texting and Finn has never had to worry about him. Neither of them have ever felt the need to look over their shoulder to just _check_.

 **To Dean:**

Can we meet somewhere later, to talk?

He sends the message and looks over at Finn, who's on his again and still smiling and he flicks his pencil over at him to get his attention.

"Hey! What was that for?" He frowns.

"You got that art meet up tonight?"

"Yeah, six thirty, why?"

"I gotta go over to one of the guys on the teams to help him with a paper, didn't wanna commit to anything if you were free to come over." Roman feels sick at how easy the lie came from his mouth.

"Oh no that's cool, don't think we'll be finished till late, anyway." Finn smiles, and flicks the pencil back at him.

"You coming over tomorrow, though?"

"Sure, but I gotta finish my piece first. I don't want want to be worrying about it all weekend."

"Am I finally going to get to see it?"

"If I finish it then yeah," Finn smiles.

"Good," Roman smiles. "I gotta head to practice babe, call me later okay?"

Finn nods and Roman slides out of his seat grabbing his stuff and kissing him. "Love you," he murmurs.

"You too Ro, see you later."

It's not I love you too, or even love you too, but Roman will take what he can get at the moment. He heads over to practice and checks his phone in the locker rooms.

 **From Dean:**

yeah, you know the arcade outside campus? gonna be there around seven

Roman responds telling him he'll be there, and quickly changes into his practice gear and heads out onto the field. He doesn't know what meeting up with Dean is going to entail, he doesn't know Dean and it was his fault that Roman's having all these feelings.

But so far Dean doesn't seem like a malicious guy, like he's doing this to hurt Roman, he seems like he's genuinely concerned for the both of them and it won't hurt to talk about what they're both feeling before Roman can put this all behind him like it never happened.

After practice Roman heads back to his dorm to shower and change. In the shower he thinks about not meeting Dean and just getting into bed and watching a movie, but then he remembers that Finn is at his art meet and he'll be lonely and bored and won't even be able to sext him, so he grabs his wallet and his keys and heads out the door.

He's nervous on the walk over there, doesn't know why because it's just a guy he's going to hang out with, like one of the football guys throwing a stupid party that he gets dragged too, but he guesses it's because he's scared of what Dean's going to say to him, what he might show him that might have his whole world come crumbling down.

The arcade Dean told him to meet him at is not that far from campus, only a couple of minutes and when Roman gets there he checks his phone, just in case Finn's art meet is cancelled and he can go back. No such luck.

Roman heads inside and he's momentarily hit with warmth and noise and the smell of beer and fried food. There's neon lights flashing and repetitive beeping noises from the games going on around him. It takes him a minute to adjust to everything going on around him, but then he hears a voice calling his name. He looks up and in the far corner he can see someone he only vaguely recognises as Dean waving to him while sitting on top of one of the booths. He's with other people, and Roman didn't expect to be with other people, a load of other people he doesn't know.

Roman's not really shy, but he doesn't really have a large group of friends. He's got his team and the guys in his classes and Finn but he only ever really hangs out with Finn, sometimes the team, but most of the time it's him and Finn or he's on his own. He's not used to large groups of people. He heads over to them, hands in his jean pockets and feeling them go a little clammy.

"Roman, glad you could make it." Dean flashes him a toothy grin, sweeping his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Everyone, this is Roman, Roman these are my friends." There's a chorus of hellos and Dean introduces them individually, he doesn't quite remember all of their names but there's a small, pretty guy sitting next to him who he remembers as Jimmy and red headed guy opposite called Sami.

"You're the boyfriend of the guy who Seth's cheating with?" One of them says, and from his position above them Dean kicks out a leg into their shoulder.

"Kevin don't be an asshole."

"What! It was a question."

Roman clears his throat, "Uh that's what I'm here to find out, actually."

"Well when you do and you're single, you can come and cry on my shoulder anytime." The pretty guy, Jimmy, says next to him. He's got a devilish smirk on his eyes and Roman actually feels a blush creep into his face, why the hell does he feel like Finn all of a sudden?

"Okay Jimmy shut the fuck up we don't want to scare him, like Roman said we're just here to go through the facts and work this out."

Roman really doesn't want to air his dirty laundry in front of people he doesn't know, but it doesn't look like they're going anywhere so he sighs.

"What do you know?"

Dean crosses his arms and rests them on his knees. "Seth does Graphic Design, one of the classes mixes with Finn's, that's where they met, not really sure on what else, other than Seth's been really distant lately and the phone call I heard. I know you think I'm crazy, but I heard an Irish accent, there's no one else I know on this campus who's Irish, so, my only thought was your boyfriend."

Roman nods, knows that Finn has messaged people from that class because he's told him who a message was from before, a group text about the class.

"I hadn't even noticed anything about Finn until you mentioned it, that very same day I told him I loved him and he didn't say it back, and has been avoiding it ever since."

"That sucks," A guy says, Kevin, Roman thinks, because he's the one Dean kicked.

"You said earlier about the texts?"

Roman nods, "He was on his phone all afternoon and he was smiling a lot. He only ever smiles like that when it's his family but he doesn't really talk to them in the day because of the time differences. Then you said Seth was texting a lot too…"

Roman thought that maybe coming here would show him what an idiot he was being, that Dean had gotten the wrong person and it would all be okay and he'd go back to his dorm and call Finn and tell him he loved him and he wouldn't have to think about it again. But no, it's all falling into place, or more like falling apart, and Roman feels sick.

"Listen Roman, Seth's my best friend, but he's a slut. Like, a big slut, he'll ruin lives just to get what he wants and he can get what he wants, which is why he's going out with Dean, because even though I warned him against it, he fell for his charms. And now look where we are. I wouldn't blame yourself, sweetie, not many men can resist the futile charms of one Seth Rollins."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Stop being so dramatic, Jimmy,"

"Where's Seth now?"

Dean shrugs, "Some art meeting or something, or so he said."

Roman laughs, but it's not his usually happy laugh it's cynical and hurts his chest.

"So is Finn."

"Seriously? You know where it is?"

"The art building, I suspect. Why?"

Dean slides down from where he's perched and he grabs his jacket. "Come on Roman, we're gonna go and see what's going on."

"What?" Roman stands up anyway, and so do the rest of Dean's friends before Dean's turning around and glaring at them.

"No, not you guys. You just stay here and I'll see you tomorrow." There's a couple of "you're no fun" murmurs and Jimmy winks at Roman but they leave the arcade alone.

"It's an art meet, what could they possibly be doing at an art meet?" Roman says as the walk quickly back towards campus. Out in the natural light, he gets a better look at Dean. He'd not been paying attention to him the first time he met him, because of course he was ripping his world apart telling him that Finn was cheating on him, but now he is he guesses Dean is kinda handsome. He's got boyish charm, a mean set of dimples and floppy golden curls.

"Well maybe nothing, but I want to see them together. Proof they know each other, and then we can go from there."

Roman crooks an eyebrow.

"Go from where?"

"From seeing them together to actually catching them doing stuff, then we can blow the lid on their dirty little secrets and kick them the hell out of their lives."

Roman distracts himself from the thought of losing Finn by saying, "Sounds like you've done this before."

"I wish I could say I haven't."

Roman clears his throat as they approach campus again. "What are we gonna do, if we, if we catch them doing something."

Dean sighs. "I don't know, my hearts telling me that I have to scream and shout at him and kick him to the curb but I never really know what I'm gonna do until I actually do it." He says, "What about you."

"I don't know, I'm still kinda unsure about what's actually going on. Still can't believe that Finn might be cheating on me."

"It's hard to get you head around, I know. But at least we're in this together, right?" Dean says, and Roman can't help but smile a little, even though his whole being doesn't feel like smiling right now.

They get to campus and head over to the art building. It's dark and there's no one around, and even though Roman's been in the college buildings a million times in the dark after games, it feels weird. Like he's truly spying on someone. It's silly, but his heart is racing. They have to check every art room until they find the one where a group of people are sat in a circle. There's paintings in the middle of them and they look like they're all discussing it.

"There they are," Dean whispers head peeking around the door to avoid being seen. Roman tries to look too, and he can see Finn, sat on a stool with his bottom lip snagged between his teeth.

"Which ones Seth?"

"The one to the right of Finn, with that weird hoodie on that has the skull on it."

Roman's eyes shift to him and his belly feels weird finally putting a face to a name. Seth isn't that much different looking than himself. Dark hair pulled back into a bun, brown eyes, tan skin, fuzzy beard. He's like a smaller version of himself. If Finn is attracted to Roman then no wonder he's attracted to Seth. He sucks a breath in when he sees Seth lean in and say something into Finn's ear, making Finn blush and giggle. Roman has to step away then, feels bile rise in his stomach and he can't watch anymore, can't see them together because it's all hitting him at once.

"Hey man, you okay?" Dean's voice makes him jump a little, seemingly having followed him down the corridor.

"Yeah, yeah sorry I just, it's all just sinking in." Roman says rubbing his hands over his face.

Dean leans against the wall next to him. "I know, I'm sorry. I kind of forget that for someone people seeing this kind of stuff isn't normal."

"How many times have you been cheated on?" Roman asks softly.

Dean shrugs, "Every relationship I've been in so, three times. I mean, it was girls the first two times, thought maybe it was like a curse with them. Then my ex, Drake, like that wasn't even a couple of months before I found out he was boning my best friend. And now Seth. I'm starting to think I should just be single."

"I don't know how you've dealt with that more than once. This sucks ass."

Dean's about to respond when the door opens down the corridor and he grabs Roman's hand. "Shit!" He drags Roman down the stairs and into a vacant room at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"We don't want them to know we're spying on them, wait look," They both look of the tiny window in the door, watching as the group of students filter down the stairs and past the room they're in. They watch as Seth and Finn are the last ones out, and when Seth drags Finn away from the group and presses him against the wall. Roman's breath catches in his throat, anger and hurt and betrayal flooding through him as he watches Finn kiss Seth, arms wrapped around his neck like he does with Roman.

He growls, and goes to open the door but Dean grabs his hand and pulls him back.

"What are you doing?" Roman exclaims to Dean who shakes his head.

"We can't go jumping out at them now, we're hiding in a fucking classroom what does that say about us?"

"That we're angry boyfriends catching them in the act like you said?"

"No, that we were spying on them. I got a better plan okay just bare with me." Dean says and he puts a hand on Roman's chest to pull him back from the door.

Seth and Finn stop kissing then, looking at each other with big goofy smiles giving soft little kisses and they stay wrapped around each other.

Roman feels his jaw clench, hands balling into fists as he forces himself to look away. The only thing grounding him is Dean's hand on his chest. He's sure Dean can feel his heart threatening to burst out of his ribcage. But he doesn't move his hand.

Seth and Finn take each other's hand and walk out of sight, and Roman breathes out.

"You okay big man?"

Roman nods, but it's the biggest lie he's ever told. He's not okay, he's really not. His heart is broken and his heads all over the place and at the same time he still just wants to grab Finn and hold him close.

"Look, you can tell me to fuck off if you want, but I've got some beers and a bottle of tequila with our names on back in my room, if you want to join me." Dean offers, hand moving to his shoulder.

Roman's not much of a drinker. Never has been, but he doesn't want to be alone right now, if he's honest. Nods, chokes a little on his words.

"Yeah. Yeah lets go."

Dean gives him a smile and leads him out of the room. Roman's head is swimming, he feels like he's underwater, everything is slightly blurry and sounds muffled, he can barely register where he's walking, probably wouldn't he walking in a straight line if it wasn't for Dean's hand on his shoulder guiding him where he needs to go. It's only when Dean gets him into his room and pushes him to sit on the bed and forces him to look at him.

"Hey, Ro, you're gonna be okay, you hear me? You got me, we're gonna get through this together." He says throwing his jacket over the computer chair next to his desk. Roman nods, feeling a little clearer hearing Dean's voice. It's deep, gruff almost but soft to. Smooth in Roman's ears. Charming, even, like he charm his way into or out of anything.

A beer bottle is thrust into his hands, and he doesn't hesitate to take a big gulp, it's cool, Roman feels it go right down his throat and into his stomach.

They drink beer and do tequila shots on Dean's floor, getting more and more drunk as the evening wears on. They learn a lot about each other. Dean learns that Roman isn't the stuck up football player he thought he was, that he's actually a decent guy and they share interests in a lot of the same areas.

Roman learns that Dean has had a hard life, but he manages to see the better side of things most of the time. Which is why they're sat on the floor pressed against each other, warm with alcohol and giggling over Dean's love of Shakespeare quotes.

"They're, just, just so profound y'know?" He hiccups and laughs. Roman laughs too, but it's not like he knows anything about Shakespeare. Dean's got a nice voice to listen to, though.

"But like, you know, some of them are known for being profound but, but they're not actually profound and they're from comedies and they're meant to be funny. But people think they're profound and use them in speeches and stuff." Dean rambles. "Like that quote, "Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them," everyone uses that but! But it's actually a dick joke. It's so funny." Dean laughs, taking another sip of beer and resting his head on the bed.

"What's your favourite?" Roman asks, turning to him. Dean's a little blurry, soft at the edges because Roman's a serious lightweight but he feels good. He's almost forgotten about his broken and shattered heart. Almost.

"My what?"

"Your favourite. Your favourite quote."

Dean considers him, biting his lip before realisation hits him. "Very fitting for us, I think, but it's from King Lear, "And worse I may be yet: the worst is not, so long as we can say, this is the worst." Dean looks at him with a sad smile. "We'll get through this Ro. Don't need cheating shits to bring us down." He says, putting a hand on his knee.

Roman grabs the tequila and takes another shot to forget.

They keep drinking until they pass out, and Roman swears he passes out on the floor, but when he wakes up he and Dean are tangled together on the bed. He's fully clothed, they both are, and he's desperate for a piss. He gently slides out from underneath Dean and finds his bathroom.

Roman's head is pounding. He's never drunk that much before, and he's feeling it right now.

When he steps back into the bedroom, Dean's sitting up in bed scrolling through his phone. "Hey, I thought you'd done a runner."

Roman laughs and shakes his head before deciding that any movement of his head is a seriously bad idea. "Nah, just needed a piss. How did we end up in bed?"

Dean grins, "We woke up at like, silly o'clock this morning and both decided sleeping on the floor was not a good idea so we got up on the bed and passed out."

Roman doesn't even remember that, everything past Shakespeare is pretty much nonexistent. "So, what's the plan? You said yesterday you had a better plan."

"Follow them around a bit, see how serious this is, confront them when it doesn't look like we're creeping around." Dean says, so simply, and Roman sighs.

"Can't I just tell him I know, get it over with?"

"You think he'll own up to it? You think he'll just apologise without getting pissy that you followed him to the art meet?"

"I don't know, I've never had to think about it, never had to go through this." He says head bowed.

"I just, the way I see it is, if you tell him you know now, then hell sweet talk you into making up and he'll tell you it's stopped and you think it will have and then he'll do it again. And it will break you heart all over again. If you, do some research so to speak, you can make your mind up when it comes to the confrontation whether you want to take him back or not." Dean explains, and Roman guesses it makes sense. At the moment, even though Roman's heart feels shattered into a million pieces, if Finn begged him for forgiveness he'd probably give it to him. Because he loves him.

Roman checks his phone, realising Finn never called him last night, and he never called Finn. But he does have a message from him.

 **From Finn:**

went to your room and you weren't there, where are you?

Shit, it's nearly ten am and he's not in his room. Finn probably wants breakfast.

"That him?" Dean asks.

"Yeah," Roman says, "He went to my room."

"And you're not there. What are you gonna say?"

"Told him I was helping out one of the guys on my team with a paper, I'll just say it turned into a party and I crashed there."

"You do that a lot?"

"Nope, I hardly do anything, honestly." Roman says quietly, standing up to get his shoes. "Heard anything from Seth?"

Dean shakes his head, "Nah, probably won't for at least another couple of hours," He says, "Let me know how you get on okay?"

Roman nods goes to leave before he turns back, "Hey Dean, uh, thanks. Despite the reason why we ended up here I actually had a pretty good night. So thanks."

"Anytime, Ro."

Roman smiles and waves, leaving Dean's room and pulling his phone out to text Finn back.

 **To Finn:**

studying turned into partying, stayed over at Cal's. Meet for breakfast?

Roman gets an instant reply.

 **From Finn:**

you don't usually party. where are we going?

Roman sighs. He can tell Finn is pissy with him, and everything is telling him to apologise and do everything he can to make it up to him. But he can't get the image of Finn kissing Seth out of his head, how happy Finn looked up at him afterwards. Bites at Roman's chest.

 **To Finn:**

The diner again? I could do with fresh air

Roman runs back to his room and changes, splashes his face with water and brushes his teeth. He's pulling on a clean shirt when there's a knock at the door.

It's Finn, and he steps into the room. "You're hungover, then?"

Roman sighs, "Not really, babe. Just sleep deprived." Finn's coldness stings, just as much as the picture of him kissing Seth in his head. "You ready?" He asks him when he's finished changing. Finn nods, and Roman quickly grabs him before he can walk out the door. He pushes him against the wall, hands coming up to cup his cheeks before he kisses him hard. Finn's gasp gets swallows by Roman's mouth, and he melts into, soft little sighs coming out of his nose as he kisses him back, arms wrapping and Roman's neck. _Just like he did with Seth_.

Roman pulls away, heart racing at a weird rate because he doesn't know how to feel. He loves Finn, can feel it in every part of his body, but he can't get the picture of him and Seth out of his mind.

"What was that for?" Finn says breathlessly.

Roman shrugs. "To say sorry for not calling last night. And for getting drunk." He says. But really, it's Roman trying to show him that he's better than Seth. Remind him who he already has.

Finn sighs, putting his hand into Roman's and leaning into him as they leave the room. "I'm not mad at you for getting drunk, Ro. Just worried me when I got here this morning and you weren't there."

"I should have called, I'm sorry." Roman doesn't know why he's the one apologising when Finn was the one who was kissing another guy. Go figure.

They walk to the diner making small talk. Roman asks about the art meet and Finn tells him that it wasn't anything major, just a bunch of people talking about their pieces and sharing ideas. Roman even asks about the people there, how close Finn is too them, and he seems to lie so easily.

"Not really. They're in my class but outside of it we don't really talk all that much." He says, and Roman manages to bite back the words _No, you just kiss them instead._

While they're eating Finn gets a series of text messages. He ignores them for a while, instead he talks to Roman about what they should do this weekend once he's finally finished his art piece. Roman tries to concentrate on the conversation, tries to seem interested in Finn's desire to go and catch a movie because they haven't done that in a while, but Roman's head isn't in it. All he can think about is Finn's phone chiming and who he knows it is, can't stop wondering why Finn's doing this to him, how he can be so cruel.

"Babe, are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

Roman shakes his head and sighs, trying to clear the fog. "Sorry, sorry yeah, I'm just tired. A movie sounds great, you got any idea what you want to see?"

"I haven't checked the listings, but I can check when we get back, while you sleep off whatever's going on with you."

Roman wants to bite, wants to say _what's going on with me?_ But he doesn't. Just takes another big bite of egg and lets Finn huff and pout while he checks his phone. Roman decides he can't look at Finn's reaction to the messages so he gets his own phone out and texts Dean.

 **To Dean:**

Finn's in a mood with me because I'm hungover and tired and I'm pretty sure he's texting Seth. Heard from him yet?

Roman stays on his phone while waiting for a response, doesn't want to see someone other than him put that kind of smile on Finn's face. Luckily, Dean texts him back pretty quickly.

 **From Dean:**

ha no way. yeah he text me earlier about hanging out this weekend. it's jimmys birthday

So that's why Finn's intent on doing something this weekend. It doesn't make Roman any happier, in fact it makes him worse. He stabs eggs onto his fork viciously.

 **To Dean:**

funny Finn was just saying we should get a movie this weekend. say happy birthday to Jimmy from me

Roman hopes that his exchange of pleasantries might make him a few new friends when all of this goes south for him. Roman finishes his eggs and coffee and goes to the counter to pay.

 **From Dean:**

ha aw that will really make his day thanks dude

Roman smiles and shoves his phone back into his pocket just as Finn joins him at the counter.

"Come on, let's get you back to have a nap."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **hey hey! thanks again for all the comments! glad you're all enjoying it and you enjoy this chapter too. let me know what you think with a comment and come and speak to me on tumblr psychrollins!**

/

They both nap when they get back, Roman falling asleep pretty much as soon as his head hits the pillow. Finn plays with his hair, but when Roman wakes up Finn is asleep with his back against the headboard and his hand still buried in Roman's hair. When he checks his phone, he sees that it's four in the afternoon and the day has passed them by. He's also got some messages from Dean.

 **From Dean:**

hey u and Finn still planning on the movies? Got a plan

 **From Dean:**

actually it was jimmys idea but I turned it into a plan

They were only received twenty minutes ago so Roman sits up with bleary eyes and responds.

 **To Dean:**

we haven't got a plan yet, hit me with it

Roman rubs at his eyes and goes to take a piss, mind idly wondering what's going through Dean's head and what his plan is. When he comes out of the bathroom, Finn is awake and stretching showing off miles of glorious skin with the bed sheets kicked to his ankles.

"I didn't plan on falling asleep." Finn says, voice still thick with sleep and his eyes half shut. Roman laughs,

"I wasn't planning for sleeping that long but I guess we both needed it." He says checking his phone.

 **From Dean:**

Jimmys having a get together at the arcade and he told me to invite you. was wondering if you and Finn wanted to come along? Seth will be there…

Roman's mind swirls. Finn and Seth in the same room, by accident, and not by their own planning. Interesting. Another message chimes through.

 **From Dean:**

they don't know that we know each other and it will scare the shit out of them. be fun to see how they react if you're up for it?

Roman actually likes the sound of that plan. It's a little evil, but genius. They're playing him and Dean like paper dolls, maybe it's time to put them to the flame.

 **To Dean:**

Sounds like a good plan I'll ask him. how do we know each other?

Roman bites his lip as he watches the three dots dance at the bottom of his screen.

 **From Dean:**

okay well I shouldn't tell u this but Jimmy used to fuck one of the guys on your football team, say we know u through that

It's a good lie, and it also gets Roman's interest up because he didn't know any of the other guys on the team were gay. He thought he was the only one. He turns to Finn before responding to find out more.

"Hey babe, you up for going to a birthday party tonight instead of the movies?"

Finn raises an eyebrow at him. "Another party?"

"Last night was an accidental party, this ones like, an actual birthday thing that we've been invited to."

"Who's is it?"

Roman thinks on his feet with the information he has. "One of the guys on the teams ex's." He says. He doesn't know if Seth has ever mentioned Jimmy to Finn by name before, he guesses he has seeing as Jimmy told him he was Seth's best friend, so he doesn't mention him by name. "We don't have to stay long, or don't have to go if you don't want, but I gotta let them know."

Finn seems to think for a moment before he smiles a little, "Yeah, yeah okay. At least if you're drunk again I'll be able to know when you got home." He teases and Roman flips him off half heartedly before sending Dean a message.

 **To Dean:**

he fell for it, see you tonight. but also, who was Jimmy sleeping with? as far as I know I'm the only gay guy on the team

He sends the message off and gets back into bed beside Finn.

"We better get something to eat before you drink something, soak up the alcohol." Finn says resting his head on Roman's shoulder. Finn always made him eat a big meal before he drank, the more carbs the better, according to him.

"Why don't we head to the diner and get something in a little bit? It's not far from the arcade where the parties at."

"Okay yeah, that sounds good. Gonna need to shower, though, I'm all sleep-sweaty." Finn respond making a little disgusted noise at himself. Roman laughs shaking his head.

"Yeah, me too. Feel like I've played an hour long football match in the height of summer."

"You go first babe, you got longer hair to wash than me." Finn says playing with his hair again and Roman tugs it out of his messy bun and kissing Finn on the cheek before getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom. He takes his phone waiting for another text from Dean. His insides are all nervous and jittery thinking about Seth and Finn accidently being in the same room together. Them not knowing that their boyfriends know about their affair. The shock they'll feel when they see each other.

Roman's kind of scared that they'll just come clean and ruin everything. But he wants to do this. It's kind of sick and Roman feels bad but he kind of wants to see Finn squirm a little. He's lying so easily, hiding it all so well and he wants it to be not so easy for him.

He gets in the shower, trying to scrub away the hangover he can still feel in the back of his head and the sweaty too hot feel of a too long nap. When he gets out, Dean's responded.

 **From Dean:**

nice, jimmys excited to see you again ha. and dude that's not my story to tell but I'm sure if u ask Jimmy he'll be happy to

Roman frowns. He really wants to know.

 **To Dean:**

damn tease

Roman rubs his hair dry with a towel before wrapping one around his waist and heading back into the bedroom. Finn looks up at him and bites his lip.

"I'd ask why you never signed up to be a life model but then I'm glad you didn't because I don't want anyone else seeing your dick."

That makes Roman laugh, both at the jealousy and the hypocrisy of it all.

"I wouldn't want to anyway, I got a belly unlike your washboard abs, babe." Roman says, instead of something like _so you can show Seth your dick but I can't show anyone mine?_

Finn frowns. "I love your belly. It's cute."

Roman rolls his eyes, grabbing boxers from his drawer and sliding them on as he drops the towel. Finn takes his silence as Roman not agreeing and he gets up to wrap himself around Roman.

"Hey, you're beautiful and so is every part of you, your belly and your thighs and your arms and your face. Everything. It's all perfect, okay? No room for arguments." Finn says softly, and even though Roman nods and kisses Finn's forehead, he can't seem to take the words to heart. If he was perfect like Finn said, why is he cheating on him with a smaller version of himself?

Finn gives his belly a squeeze which Roman can't help but make a noise at because it tickles, and Finn steals a kiss before heading off to the bathroom to shower himself. Roman sits down on the bed, picking his phone up. The message Roman has from Dean makes him feel hot.

 **From Dean:**

you don't know the half of it babe ;)

Are they, are they flirting? He feels flushed. _Babe._ The wink face. Why is it making him feel weird? It's a simple text. Maybe a little flirty, nothing major. Dean's attractive, Roman saw that when they were on their way to spy on Seth and Finn, but there's nothing wrong in appreciating someone.

It's nothing, Roman decides. He only feels weird because it's attention from someone other than Finn when he's feeling low. That's all it is. His fingers, however, type out a message that his brain tells him he really, really shouldn't. They send it before he can even tell himself no.

 **To Dean:**

maybe you should educate me then

When the little delivered message appears underneath the message in the blue box Roman tries to tell himself that it wasn't that flirty. But then he reads it for like the twentieth time and he buries his face in his hands. They were just becoming friends, Roman's first proper friend outside of the football team and Finn and he's weirdly flirting with him. Even though they both have boyfriends. Who are cheating on them. With each other.

Roman groans. This is so fucked up.

Roman stands up to pull his jeans on, ignoring the embarrassment that's creeping under his skin as Finn comes out of the bathroom.

"What's the dress code?"

"Casual I guess, it's just a few friends hanging out at the arcade, nothing fancy." Well Roman hopes it's not, he doesn't really want to text Dean again to ask, Dean's still probably trying to get over his last message.

Finn nods, and goes through Roman's drawers to see what clothes he has here. He finds a pair of skinny jeans and a plain black top and settles on that. Roman himself pulls out one of his good polo shirts, navy blue with a little white stripe around the collar. It goes well with his white Jordan's and the silver chain his mom and dad got him for getting into college.

Roman checks the time on his phone, which is a mistake because Dean has text him back.

 **From Dean:**

be careful what you wish for big guy..

That has Roman doing a double take. Is Dean, is he still flirting with him? He _wants_ to flirt with Roman?

That's. Roman's mouth is dry. He stares down at his phone, reading the text over and over again, trying to decide why his stomach is flipping and his body tingling.

"You ready to go, Rome?" Finn's voice breaks Roman out of his thoughts, and he quickly shoves his phone into the pocket of his jeans.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready." He says, tripping up a little and he mentally curses himself. It's just a text, god damn it. A text from Dean, the guy who befriended him so that he could catch his boyfriend cheating on him. That's it. Once they've got their proof they probably won't speak again. He doesn't need to get in his head.

He and Finn walk to the diner, and Finn chats amicably about his art piece, that he's decided he's just going to leave it as it is and he doesn't need to keep touching it because he'll ruin it. Roman nods and hums for the most part, but, when though he said he wouldn't, he's lost in his own head. He can't stop thinking about Dean, and the texts. It's stupid. But he can't stop.

They order and Roman pulls out his phone, opening it up to realise he never responded to Dean in his confusion about the situation and Finn getting him to leave. He hovers over the conversation. Thumbs doing a little dance as his mind races and he tries to figure out something to say.

 **To Dean:**

oh I'm always careful

It's cringey but Roman can't think of anything else that won't scare Dean half to death. He's terrible at this. Whatever this is. He didn't have a problem with flirting with Finn when he was pursuing him, because Finn was shy and he blushed easily and all Roman really did was tell Finn how pretty he was and lines and lines worth of cheesy pick up lines. Dean, though. Dean is different. Dean is cocky and brash, in a good way, and he can flirt back. He does flirt back, well, he started it. Sort of. So Roman is way, way out of his depth here. And that's not even starting on _why_ he's flirting with him at all.

His phone chimes as their food is set down by the waitress, and Roman has to physically force himself to set his phone screen down and start eating.

"So who's gonna be there tonight? The guys on the team?" Finn asks putting fries into his mouth and then adding more salt.

Roman shakes his head, "No, it's one of their exes, so, none of the team are going."

"But you are…"

Roman has to think quickly, "Yeah well I was closer to him than the others were and you know, I don't exactly follow the same guy code that they do."

"It's a him?"

Roman laughs at his shock. "Yeah, look it's pretty down low so don't mention it okay? I say ex but I'm pretty sure it was just like, sex rather than a relationship."

Finn nods, "Wow. Do I need to be jealous that there's another gay guy in the team?"

Roman looks at him, and though Finn's tone is light and joking, it's the second time he's brought up the topic of not wanting other people to want Roman.

"No, of course not. I'm so not any of the guys' type."

"Roman I think you're everyone's type."

Roman raises his eyebrows. "I'm really not. Now eat your damn fries, you haven't got anything to worry about." _But I've got something to worry about with you. That's why we're going tonight._

Finn sighs and eats his fries. Roman doesn't know why Finn is acting like this, he's never been like this, Roman's always made it clear that the only person he's ever wanted since he met him is Finn. He's never had to deal with Finn getting jealous. It has to be something to do with what's going on with him and Seth. Roman thinks he remembers hearing about those who cheat are more jealous than those who don't because they know how easy it is.

While Finn's distracted with his food Roman picks up his phone, the message from Dean flashing bright on his screen.

 **From Dean:**

oh I know u are I can tell. I can change that

Roman's stomach does a flip. Yep, more flirting. This time Roman takes less time to answer.

 **To Dean:**

maybe you should

Roman sets his phone down and tries to suppress his smirk with a big bite of his burger. Finn doesn't notice, luckily he's on his phone too. Roman finishes his burger and fries and his drink, and looks down at his phone as another message from Dean comes through.

 **From Dean:**

then maybe I will. see u soon ;)

Roman grins and pockets his phone. Finn's done with his burger and fries too, slurping down his soda.

"You ready to go, babe?" Roman asks and Finn nods, grabbing his own stuff while Roman went to the counter to pay the bill.

They head to the arcade after Roman's paid, hand in hand, and Roman's palm is sweaty for a mixture of reasons. Because Finn and Seth are going to be in the same room, anything could happen, and then there's Dean. With the weird flirting.

But he has to focus on the Finn and Seth thing, that's way more important right now. They're rounding the corner and Roman can already hear the music and the sounds of the arcade games and pool queues hitting balls and Roman takes a deep breath before he's pushing the door open, that same blast of hot air and the smell of beer and fried food hitting him as he steps inside with Finn trailing behind him.

"Roman! You made it!" He hears Jimmy shout above the noise and he spots him, dressed pretty like he had been when he met him the other night. Roman feels Finn's hand tense in his own. So he does know who Jimmy is, then.

"Hey Jimmy, happy birthday." Roman smiles, breaking hands with Finn as Jimmy hugs him.

"Thank you! I know it was short notice but I'm glad you could make it."

"Thanks for inviting us, Jimmy, this is my boyfriend Finn." Jimmy turns his attention to Finn, looking him up and down and then turning back to Roman.

"Not what I expected. Anyway, Dean just went to take a piss, bars over there and it's free all night. Enjoy!" Roman turns to smile at Finn, to ask him if he wants a drink, but Finn's staring ahead of him and Roman follows his line of sight, until he can see what he's looking at. Seth, sitting around a table with Kevin and Sami, and some other guys Roman doesn't know the names of. That's when Dean comes out of the bathroom and straight over to Seth's table. Roman smiles. Dean looks good. Really good, wearing dark jeans with black converse, a tight fitting navy t shirt with a battered leather jacket over the top.

They haven't spotted him yet, so Roman tugs on Finn's hand as he calls to Dean.

"Dean!"

Dean turns around and grins waving Roman over. Roman's not looking at Finn but he can see the shocked look on Seth's face, staring at Finn and Finn only. It's a picture and Roman feels so proud.

"Roman, hey! Glad you could make it." Roman grins and he pulls Roman in for a hug. Over Dean's shoulder he can see everything playing out on Seth's face. It feels like sweet revenge. Dean grins, wide, as he turns to Seth.

"Seth, this is Roman and his boyfriend Finn, right?" He says with a smile to Finn. Finn nods slowly, like he's just coming around. Seth gives a little wave and then turns away. Roman grins.

"Let's get a drink, yeah?" Roman says to Finn and Finn lets himself be pulled away by Roman. They're at the bar, and Roman can see how affected Finn is. He feels bad but then he pushes it up a notch.

"Hey, Dean said that Seth was doing graphic design, you guys ever crossed paths before?"

Finn stares up at him, blinks and then speaks. "No, no I've never seen him before." He says.

Lies. It's all _lies_ and Roman feels another piece of his heart break because even when the issue is faced in front of Finn it doesn't look like he's going to admit anything to him.

"Oh, that's strange. Dean said something about Seth going to those art meets too."

Finn just shrugs, and Roman turns away sighing. He gets himself a bottle of beer and a vodka cranberry for Finn. They go over to Dean's booth, despite Finn's weak protest that there's not a lot of room for them all but Sami and Kevin squish up as much as they can so they can both squeeze in too.

Despite the obvious awkwardness that's in the room, Roman actually enjoys sitting with Dean and his friends. It's mostly Jimmy telling insane stories about his life and Dean, Sami and Kevin jumping in every so often to add a detail or something.

About an hour in Roman slides from the booth to take a piss. When he comes out, he sees Dean at the bar and he heads over to him, nudging him in the shoulder.

"Hey Rome, you having fun?"

"Yeah, actually, even though Finn and Seth are trying to have some heated discussion through their eyes."

Dean laughs and he leans in closer to Roman. "Is it making you feel better?"

Roman nods, caught up in how close Dean is because he can smell his aftershave and see those dimples. Roman's heart rate doubles.

"Yeah, actually it is. I've never seen Finn so shocked in my life."

Dean laughs and nods, "You know what this is up there for Seth, thanks to Jimmy I've known him a while and I've seen him shocked by stuff but this, this is taking the crown by a mile."

Dean gets himself a beer, and one for Roman, and they both turn to lean on the counter eyes cast over to the booth everyone is sat at. Finn is talking to Sami and Kevin is giving them the most disapproving look, while Seth just stares at Finn with a weird look on his face.

Roman takes a sip of his beer, "You think this will make them stop, or at least confess or something?" He asks.

Dean shrugs, "I'm not sure about your boy, but probably not Seth. Jimmy told me some stuff, that Seth's pretty good at lying and manipulating and that it'll take a lot to get him to admit that he's wrong. So I doubt being freaked out about seeing him somewhere he didn't want to be will stop him from doing what he's doing." He explains.

"Why did you get with Seth? Jimmy said he warned you about him."

Dean shrugs again, "I don't know, I thought I could change him I guess. From the moment I met him it was like, instant attraction and instant connection. I thought it was something special but, uh, I guess that fizzled out when I realised he was cheating."

That makes Roman frown. Dean doesn't deserve that. He does deserve someone special.

"But what can you do? You gotta go through a few rocks before you find a diamond." Dean grins, turning to him with a grin as he wraps his lips around the rip of his beer bottle and takes a swig. Roman's eyes are fixed on Dean's lips. The way they're wrapped around the bottle, the way he keeps eye contact with him as his throat contracts as the beer slides down.

For a split second Roman pictures Dean's lips wrapped around his cock. And then he pushes it away because _what the fuck_ he shouldn't be thinking that. _Can't_ think that.

That's when Dean smirks and Roman realises what he's doing. Dean's teasing him, just like he alluded to in the texts they shared earlier. Roman mentally curses as he licks his lips and looks away.

"Come on, let's go and see what they're talking about." Dean says nudging his arm. He walks away and Roman dumbly follows, still caught up in his own thoughts about Dean's teasing and the image of Dean on his knees in his head. Roman shuffles in beside Finn, who's still talking to Sami about something, and Dean slides next to Jimmy and Seth. Seth still looks mildly annoyed, staring at Finn.

They play a quick game of never have I ever, and Finn blushes the whole way through but is mostly a good sport and drinks to the things that everyone asks.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," Finn whispers in his ear once the game ends up in another one of Jimmy's elaborate stories. Roman nods and helps him over his lap to let him out. No one misses how only a few seconds later Seth is climbing over the back of the booth and heading into the toilets too.

"Okay guys I don't know what you're trying to achieve here but this is awkward as fuck." Kevin hisses now that they're both gone.

"You're telling me, Seth's practically screaming at Finn to give him attention with his eyes and Finn won't even look at him." Jimmy says with a shrug and a slurp from his drink. His eyes shine as he grins suddenly, "Maybe we should just force them to sit next to each other and make it really awkward."

Kevin groans and Roman has to stifle a laugh as Jimmy hushes him and clambers under the table so he can sit next to Roman, he motions for Dean to move up and sit next to Kevin and he does so with a shake of his head.

Roman does feel a little bad when Finn comes back with Seth trailing behind him, he looks sad and annoyed and pouts even more when he sees his spot beside Roman has been taken. It forces Seth and Finn to slide into the booth together, and they sit with a gap between them.

"Hey I got a question," Roman whispers turning to Jimmy, he can feel Finn's eyes on the side of his face as Jimmy scoots up next to him so he can hear him and be pressed right up against him.

"Which one of the guys on the football team were your sleeping with." Jimmy sighs looking over at Dean and shaking his head before turning back to Roman.

"You have to promise not to go talking to him about this okay? I know you guys are all close."

"I won't don't worry." Roman says and he even puts his hand over his heart. Jimmy's flirtatious but he's actually a really nice guy and Roman would be glad to call him a friend from now on.

"It was Calvin."

That takes Roman by surprise. Calvin has had a string of girlfriends a mile long since Roman has known him, adding to it constantly as he goes through them like chewing gum. He's never once heard Calvin talk about guys, or being into them.

"Really?"

Jimmy nods, "It all started by accident, if I'm honest. I was at a party and Calvin was super drunk. I mean, super drunk. And I was dressed all pretty, even prettier than I am now, and I think he thought I was a girl." Jimmy laughs, "We were kissing and he was grabbing me all over and we hid in a bathroom stall and I sucked him off and he took my number. He must have realised that I was not a girl because he text me having a life crisis about it. But, we ended up hooking up a bunch of times… it got kind of serious. More than sex. And then he ended it because he's not gay. Definitely not gay even though he came in less than two minutes when he was in my ass."

Roman raises an eyebrow. Just like he wasn't expecting it to be Calvin, he wasn't expecting everything that Jimmy just said. And Jimmy looks sad.

"You like him?"

Jimmy nods sadly taking another sip from his drink. "Yeah well it doesn't matter anyway, he's not gay, he doesn't want to be, doesn't want me. I have to move on and stop thinking about it."

"You deserve to be happy, Jimmy. I'm sure it will all work out in the end. Calvin's a good guy, he'll figure himself out."

"Thank you Roman, you're a good guy. And you don't deserve what your boyfriend is putting you through."

"Thanks, Jimmy." He says softly. They talk for a little longer before Jimmy's getting up to get another drink and play pool with Sami. Finn comes back to sit next to him, then, practically attaching himself to Roman's side.

"Hey, you okay babe?" Roman asks as Finn leans his head on Roman's shoulder.

"Yeah, fine, Ro."

"You sure? You look a little down."

"Just tired I guess, not in the party mood."

Roman kisses the top of Finn's head out of instinct, and Finn pushes closer, practically sitting in his lap. Finn's not normally one for much public displays of affection, other than hand holding and kissing, so this is different for him and he knows there has to be something other than being tired wrong with him.

"We can head back if you want?"

Finn looks up at him biting his lip. "Is that okay? You wouldn't mind?"

Roman's enjoying himself, but he's done what he wanted to do, have Finn and Seth in the same room, so he doesn't mind.

"No it's fine, stayed long enough to see everyone. Come on, let's go home." Finn slides out of the booth first, keeping hold of Roman's hand as Roman says his goodbyes to Kevin, Sami and Jimmy, before heading over to the bar where Dean and Seth are.

"Hey Dean, were gonna head off now. I'll see you around, yeah?"

Dean smiles and nods, bumping fists with Roman. Roman notices that Seth is staring at Finn again, but instead of staring back at him Finn's looking up at Roman.

"Yeah Ro I'll see you around. Let me know that you both get back safe okay?" Dean says and Roman nods as he and Finn leave the arcade.

The night air is cool against Roman's skin and Finn huddles closer to him for warmth. Roman wraps his arm around his shoulders holding him close.

"You sure there's nothing wrong, babe?"

Finn sighs, "I just. Okay you know I don't like doing this outside. But I didn't like how, how that Jimmy guy was all over you. And how he said that I wasn't what he was expecting. And being all over you. Did I mention that."

Roman didn't expect that, even though Finn had expressed jealous twice already today. But then, Finn was the one cheating on him. The person he's cheating on was in the same room as them, and Finn was focusing on someone flirting with Roman.

"And that Dean, he, he kept _looking_ at you and I just. I kind of really just want to go back to the dorm and remind you, that you're mine." Finn says leaning into Roman more.

Roman raises an eyebrow. Dean was _looking_ at him? Like. _Looking looking_ at him? Roman shakes the thoughts from his head.

"Finn, babe, I'm not, there's nothing okay?"

"Yeah I know but, I just. I don't like it okay? And now I'm all worked up and I want you." Finn says, breathlessly, almost, and Roman looks at his flushed cheeks, how embarrassed he is. How wide his pupils are and how turned on he his.

Roman has to laugh softly, "So you finally managed to admit that you want me in public without being extremely embarrassed."

Finn slaps him on the chest. "When you say it like that you make it sound like I'm embarrassed to be with you!" He shakes his head. "This is just a one time thing, and there's no one around so no one can hear me say how much I want you."

"One of these days I'm going to get you to scream it to everyone." Roman jokes, but it twists his stomach a little because he knows that that day is never going to come because eventually the cheating is going to come out.

"Right now I'd rather be screaming your name in our bed," Finn sings and Roman shakes his head. He can feel himself getting turned on too. He can still see the image of Finn kissing Seth but in short flashes it gets replaced by Finn underneath him, panting and sweaty and begging for more.

Roman's still insanely attracted to Finn. He's also still in love with him, despite everything. So he'll let himself enjoy whatever is about to happen for possibly the last time.

"You're something else, Finn Balór." Roman says, and he means it in more ways than one.

Finn grins back at him as he lets Roman unlock the door to his room. But as soon as he does and he's opening the door, Finn's pushing him inside and crowding him against the door, letting it shut behind them. Roman grunts, feels his body take the impact and then Finn's body is on him, kissing him and grabbing at his clothes and Roman feels his cock fill out.

"Someone a little desperate, baby?"

Finn makes a noise, a little growl almost, taking Roman's chain in his hands and using it to steer him to the bed. He pushes him down and Roman goes happily, looking up as Finn takes his shirt off.

Roman gets a hand on his own hardening cock in his jeans, just to relieve some of the pressure, as he watches Finn strip. He loves Finn's body, so tight and lean. Before Roman can even think of touching him, Finn is crawling in his lap and grinding down onto him as he pulls him in, kissing him and tugging on his hair.

Finn's never normally this handsy. He's always an active part of sex, always eager and ready for it but he's normally much happier with Roman pinning him down and lavishing all the attention upon him, but tonight is different, clearly.

"Lay down, gonna ride you."

Roman lays down, pulling his shirt off and settling against the headboard as Finn works with his jeans and shoes, pulling them all off until Roman's spread out naked on the bed, Finn in between his legs and licking at the head of his cock.

"Get your ass up here, baby." Roman says, voice already breaking with arousal as he reaches for the lube from his drawer. It's his favourite, vanilla cream flavoured and Finn bought it, having blushed furiously when he found a sex shop online and wanted to buy something but couldn't bring himself to buy anything other than some flavoured lube and ribbed condoms.

He smears a liberal amount over Finn's hole now he's got him where he wants him, and takes pleasure in the shiver that runs through Finn's body at the touch. Roman presses his thumb to the little pucker, feeling Finn's reaction reverberate around his own cock as Finn swallows more of him down. He swipes his tongue out, a broad, strong lick across his hole and tasting the lube on his tongue.

He feels all of Finn's reactions on his cock. His hot, wet mouth working over the sensitive head, little dribbles of spit rolling down his chin.

Roman swipes his tongue again, alternating between soft little licks and probing to loosen the muscle. He adds more lube, making a mess of both Finn and himself, lube dripping into his beard. He works him over, until he can add more lube and slide his finger in.

Finn moans, pushing back into Roman's touches. "C'mon Ro, open me up." Finn purrs, voice hoarse and it sends shivers through him.

Roman does as he's told, working him open on his fingers and tongue, lots of lube and noise because that's what Finn likes. Mess and noise until he can't take it anymore, and he's pulling away and turning around, kissing Roman breathless, like he's tasting the lube and enjoying every second of it.

Finn's still kissing him when he moves to line himself up with Roman's cock, and Roman can't help but gasp when he feels that tight heat slide over his length, slides his hands down to squeeze Finn's ass. Finn's fingers tangle in his chain around his neck, using it like a set of reigns as he starts rocking down onto him. He starts off slow, grinding and circling his hips, kissing Roman much the same, soft and slow and heated. But when he adjusts Finn speeds up, kisses him a little harder, bites at his lips until Roman can't help but hold onto his hips and meet his thrusts, fucking his way to orgasm.

When Finn comes, it's with a bite to the soft skin underneath Roman's ear and Roman hisses, losing his control and spilling inside of him.

Finn collapses onto him, head buried in the crook of Roman's neck. "Fuck," Finn breathes, hot against Roman's ear.

"Right back at you babe." Roman says just as breathless. His heads spinning, trying to process everything that has happened tonight. There was Finn's reaction to seeing Seth, shocked, a little upset? Then, something Roman wasn't bargaining on at all, Finn's reactions to Jimmy and Dean so called flirting, and it getting him mad enough to ride the life out of Roman. And to top it all off, he and Dean were definitely flirting. And Roman kind of really liked it. Thought, it's kind of bad to think that when you're buried balls deep in your boyfriend.

Well, your cheating boyfriend, but still.

Finn tucks his fingers under Roman chin and turns his face to look at him. Up close Finn is so, so beautiful. But now instead of lighting fireworks in Roman's heart it just breaks a little bit more as he's reminded that he's cheating on him.

"I love you," Finn says before kissing him. And, Roman can't help but gasp. Finn hasn't properly said I love you in so long, he'd had to think about it, but it had been much longer than starting when Dean told him what was happening. Why is he saying it now?

Is it because he's jealous? Because, that's not fair. He can't be cheating on him and getting mad at other people, who weren't even flirting _that_ much in the first place.

"Love you too," Roman says softly. And he does, he does love Finn. But he's not sure how much longer he can take this, letting Finn get away with it until they catch them. He just hopes Dean comes up with a good plan soon so he can just sort this out.

He still doesn't know if he will forgive Finn. His head tells him no, probably not, because it would be stupid too. But he really does love Finn.

They stay wrapped up in each other for a while, trading kisses and soft words even though all Roman can think about is Finn cheating on him. After a while, Finn lifts himself off of Roman to head into the bathroom and bring back a wet flannel and a towel to clean themselves up with. Finn passes out not long after, clinging to Roman with his head resting on his chest.

Roman sighs, head still going at a million miles an hour before he decides to grab his phone. He texts Dean.

 **To Dean:**

seeing Seth got Finn all shook up. got jealous of you and Jimmy and rode the life out of me

He sends it, and his mind goes back to Dean. Their casual flirty texts earlier, Dean wrapping his lips around the beer bottle and making Roman feel some type of way. He feels a little guilty. He's never thought of anyway that way since being with Finn, no one has ever compared, and maybe it's the knowledge that Finn's been kissing someone else that's allowed him to momentarily think of Dean like that, but he can't get it out of his head. He'd flirted back, willingly, and liked it. Does that make him as bad as Finn?

Not really, he doesn't think at least. He hasn't kissed Dean. Hasn't lied about it too Finn. His phone chimes scaring him a little and he opens the message trying to push the image of Dean and the beer bottle away.

 **From Dean:**

really? Seth's the opposite. said he was unwell and went back to his room.

That doesn't shock Roman. Seth had been looking pissed all night, from the moment he and Finn got there. Still, that doesn't make Roman not feel bad for Dean. That he's all tucked up with Finn while Dean's laying alone. Before he can respond he gets another message from Dean.

 **From Dean:**

and what did he mean he was jealous of me?

Roman sighs and bites his lip, fingers hovering over the keyboard.

 **To Dean:**

he said you were "looking" at me

Roman looks down at Finn, his lashes fluttering against his cheeks. Then he thinks about Dean's lashes and how he's probably laying in bed, phone propped up on his chest. The two images fight in his mind.

 **From Dean:**

kinda hard not to big guy

That makes Roman's stomach flip. Dean's been calling him big guy since they met, and Roman kind of likes the pet name. The attention.

 **To Dean:**

so you were looking at me?

Roman feels like he has to ask. He wants to know, whether what Finn was saying was true or not. Whether he could really see Dean looking at him and that's why he got jealous. His heart jumps when he gets a response.

 **From Dean:**

what would you say if I was?

Roman can't help but make a noise. Dean _was_ looking at him.

 **To Dean:**

I'd say I was looking too

His heart flutters. He sent that message way too quickly for someone who was tucked up in bed with their boyfriend. And the response comes even quicker.

 **From Dean:**

:)

Roman can't help but smile at that, and he puts his phone down with it stuck on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **sorry this took a while to get up, exams have been crazy and then I really needed to update dear daughter. thank you so much for the wonderful feedback! we're almost at the end! not sure whether i'm happy to leave this... so maybe i'll add more to this universe, let me know what you think and you can find me on tumblr psychrollins!**

/

Things change a little the next week. Finn is _much_ more clingy than he ever has been before. He acts much the same as he did when he and Roman got together. He's always attached to him now, and when his phone rings and it's not his family he doesn't answer it. Roman knows who it is, he knows it's Seth, but Finn never answers.

He thinks maybe Finn has broken up with Seth. Because it feels like everything goes back to normal. Finn always tells him he loves him now, he's around pretty much every night.

The only thing that doesn't go back to normal is Roman's social life. He hangs out with Dean pretty much every day, meeting up with him and Jimmy and Kevin and Sami when Finn and Seth have their art meets. They play video games in Sami's room because he has a cool console and a TV, Dean makes him get into reading, Jimmy gives him tips on what to use to make his hair softer.

In fact, he and Dean get really close. Close enough that when Finn is too busy to stay at Roman's, Roman would crash at Dean's. They'd talk about football and then Dean would recommend him a new book and then they would talk about the previous book and they'd crash smushed together in bed, waking up all tangled limbs and faces tucked into each other.

Finn isn't the biggest fan of Dean. He won't hang out with Dean or the others. Finn says it's because he has nothing in common with them, but of course Roman knows it's because he doesn't want to be around Seth. And because he's jealous of Dean.

That's why now, when he and Dean are sat in Roman's room discussing the book Dean is currently reading, Finn walks in without knocking and his eyes land on Dean and he huffs.

"Hi Dean."

Dean sighs getting up from the bed and away from Roman.

"Finn, nice to see you." He says grabbing his shoes and his bag. "I'll catch you later Ro." Dean heads out, leaving Roman laying on the bed with his own book on his belly.

"Have you always got to scare him off like that?"

"I didn't scare him off!" Finn exclaims falling into bed next to Roman.

"He feels like he has to leave every time you're around. I just want you to be able to coexist."

Roman had decided that since he was sure Finn had ended things with Seth, that he was going to push it away. He was going to pretend like it never happened and enjoy the new friends he had.

"I can coexist with him. He's the one who leaves every time I enter the room."

"That's because you always accuse him of flirting with me and he feels awkward around you."

"He does flirt with you!"

"Okay Finn that's enough. We're not having this conversation again babe. Nothing going on with me and Dean, he's just a friend."

Which, is mostly true. Dean is his friend, a really good friend. But then they still flirt. Most of the time. It's harmless and casual but it's still there. And Roman likes it, he really does, he just has to hide it from Finn.

They hang out in Roman's room for a while before they go and get dinner at the diner. Finn's in the bathroom when Roman's phone chimes with a message.

 **From Dean:**

how's mr grumpy?

Roman smiles at the text.

 **To Dean:**

he's better now. sorry we didn't get to the end of the book

Roman really likes reading with Dean. Well, when Dean reads to him. He has a smooth voice that always sends him to sleep. They often fall asleep on each other while reading and it's one of Roman's favourite things, even if he can't admit it to Finn.

 **From Dean:**

no problem big guy, but come to mine tomorrow night so we can finish it?

Roman lets him know that he definitely will, Finn has an art meet so Roman will be able to go around there without Finn getting all huffy and annoyed.

Finn comes back and they finish their dinner and head back to Roman's dorm. They shower and then cuddle up in bed while watching the show they've been binging on before falling asleep.

The week passes by in a breeze, Roman meeting up with with Dean to finish the book, and being with Finn.

Except, the world turns suddenly when Roman and Dean are on the way to Roman's door, Dean having met Roman after practice, Dean gets a text from Seth saying that he'd left his student identification at his.

"You mind if I go and pick it up before we head back to yours? Who knows when he's going to be in later for me to get it."

Roman shakes his head, "Of course not, lets go. Not like I'm dying to know whether Jim is going to email Lorelie back or not."

Dean laughs, they're just getting to the end of a book they're both enjoying and they decided that tonight, with no distractions, they were going to get to the end of it.

They reach Seth's room and Dean just steps in, because why would he knock when he knew they were coming?

But Roman is nearly sick when he sees Finn, riding Seth on his bed, when Dean opens the door. It all happens in slow motion, Finn's head whipping to the door, his shocked scream as he rips himself away from Seth, trying to cover himself up.

Roman and Dean are frozen in the doorway, and Roman can hear that Finn is trying to talk to him, but it's like he's underwater, he can't focus, not until Dean gets a hand on his shoulder.

"Ro, Ro man, can you hear me?"

Roman's focus zones back in, and he looks at Dean, pained, before he looks at Finn.

"What the fuck is going on?" Roman growls. And Roman feels stupid. How could he think that it was over? How could he think that Finn would have ended things with Seth? How could he think he could get over Finn doing this to him.

"Roman, babe, it's nothing,"

"Nothing!" Seth shouts behind him, pulling on his shorts. "Don't you dare say that I'm nothing when you've been telling me you were going to leave Roman for me for _months!"_ Seth hisses, and Finn's mouth drops open, words failing him.

"How long?"

"Roman, I didn't -"

"I said _how long?"_ Roman growls, fists clenching as he tries to take it all in. He knew this, he knew Finn was cheating on him because Dean told him. Because they caught him and Finn kissing. But then things had changed, and Roman stupidly thought it was all over.

"A few months…" Finn says quietly, shuffling on his feet nervously.

"Six months, Roman, it's been six months." Seth says, and Finn whips his head around and glares at Seth.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm telling Roman the truth, Finn."

"You've been fucking him for six months?" And honestly, that's way longer than he and Dean had ever imagined. Roman's only been with Finn just over a year so, Finn's been cheating on him for pretty much _half_ of their relationship?

"Roman please,"

"Please what, Finn? For half of our relationship you've been fucking someone else? And you have the _nerve_ to be rude to Dean because you're jealous when you've been _fucking his boyfriend!"_

Finn winces, like he's hearing the weight of the words and they're finally settling in on just what he's done.

"Do you love him?" Roman asks, voice low as he tries to stop tears from welling up.

Finn is silent, looking at the floor and picking at his hands, Finn looks up, then looks to Dean.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Is Finn's reply, the question aimed at Dean who's just standing their, arms crossed as he just stares at Seth.

"What do you want me to say? Scream at Seth? Doesn't change anything. Got cheated on for pretty much the entirety of my relationship with this guy, there's nothing to say other than you deserve each other."

Roman can only understand that Dean's being calm because it's happened to him before. But he's come to know Dean well enough that they're going to need their own version of friend therapy later.

"So do you? Do you love him?" Roman repeats. It's all he wants to know. Then he's going to leave, turn his back on Finn and Seth forever because even though he knew. Even though he knew they kissed and fooled around behind his back he never imagined it to be this bad and oh god his heart is breaking and he will never forgive Finn for this.

"Yes. I didn't mean it I just it all happened so-" Roman turns away before Finn can finish. He doesn't need to hear anymore. He can hear Finn calling his name, telling him to wait, Dean telling him to back off and then there's a steady presence at his side, leading him out of Seth's dorm block and over to Dean's.

It's all Roman can see in his head, Finn, naked, on top of Seth. Finn, saying that he loves Seth. It's all too much.

And much like the first time he saw Seth and Finn kiss, Dean pushes Roman to sit on the bed, this time passing him water instead of beer, and gets down on his knees in front of him.

"I'm so, so sorry Ro."

Roman shakes his head, "We knew Dean, we knew. We said we were going to catch them in the act." Roman chokes, has to take a sip of water to calm his burning throat.

"That was before we thought they'd ended it. We knew but we didn't, we were blinded." Dean says before sighing. "Seth set it all up. He text me on purpose, he knew we'd walk in."

Roman looks at him, confused, until Dean reaches out and slides his student card from the desk. It was meant to be at Seth's, that's why they went in the first place.

"Finn obviously didn't want to say anything. Didn't want to leave you, and Seth decided to take matters into his own hands. Cruel son of bitch."

Roman takes another gulp of water, letting tears out now he's alone with Dean.

"Why are you so calm?" Roman asks, looking up down at Dean who just smiles sadly at him.

"Gotta' be strong for you big guy, you've never been through this before."

Though it's breaking, Roman feels his heart warm a little. Reaches out and takes Dean's hand. Dean links their fingers and squeezes them. "It'll hit me, soon enough. But we've got each other, right? Gonna' do what we do best, sit here and talk a bunch of shit with a couple of beers until you feel better and you can make a decision about what you want to do."

"I'm not taking him back." Roman says instantly. They'd talked about this before, whether Roman would be able to walk away from Finn when they caught him cheating. He always said he would find it so hard. But now? Actually seeing Finn with someone else? More than just kissing? Roman can't take him back.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Roman nods, "Six months Dean. Six months of lying, getting jealous over you, he said he _loves_ him. It's over Dean. I don't want to be with someone who can hurt me like that."

Dean nods, squeezing his hand again before leaning forward and kissing Roman's forehead. "You'll be okay, Ro. We'll be okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **sorry this took a while to get up, just got a bit busy! but.. this is it! thank you all so much for reading this! hopefully i will dabble in some more Roman/Finn and Seth/Finn that doesn't involve cheating! Let me know what you think and you can find me on tumblr psychrollins !**

/

Roman will never get used to the feeling he gets when they win a game, when he's captain and they win a game.

But he'll also never get used to the feeling of looking up into the bleachers as he takes his helmet off and seeing the guy he loves sitting in the front row and wearing his jersey with silly gold paint streaked on his face and a foam finger. His biggest fan.

Roman and his teammates pile into the locker room, pulling off jerseys and gear left right and centre as they chant _to hell with georgia_ at the top of their lungs in celebration.

"Roman, over here." Roman looks up and sees his coach beckoning him over. He finishes pulling on his shirt and jogs over.

"Roman, this is the head coach for the Minnesota Vikings," Roman's eyes nearly bug out of his head as the man sticks out his hand for him to shake.

"You did great out there, kid. Looking forward to what else you can bring to the table, see where you'll be in a year." Roman stumbles out a thanks, still in a little bit of shock, as coach steers him towards other members of his team.

Out of sheer excitement, Roman manages to change in record time, congratulating all of his team on the way out.

"Hey, Roman." Roman's just leaving the changing rooms when he hears the voice, and his heart does flip in his stomach before he's turning around and seeing the owner of it.

Finn is stood against the changing room wall, much like he used to when he was waiting for Roman, satchel hooked over his arm.

"Hey, Finn."

Roman hasn't spoken to Finn much since they broke up. He's pretty much avoided him at all costs, not wanting to hear his apologies or see him with Seth. But then he and Seth had broken up and it had made it a little easier to see him, but not by much.

"You were really great out there. Wanted to tell you." Finn says, nervously, squinting into the sun to look at him.

"Thanks Finn, means a lot." It doesn't, really, but Roman's learnt to be polite even to those who have hurt him. Roman turns to leave, hitching his gym back over his shoulder when Finn stops him.

"Roman, wait."

But then Roman sees him. Coming away from a crowd of people all dressed in white and gold for the team. He's still got the foam finger, still got the jersey and the gold paint all over his face.

 _Dean._

"I gotta go, I'll see you around, Finn." Roman says, not needing to hear what Finn has to say now he's seen Dean. _His Dean._

He practically runs over to him, wrapping him up in his arms and kissing him silly.

"You fucking smashed it out there big guy. Thought I was gonna' come in my jeans when you took that one guy down."

"Let's save that for later, yeah babe?" Roman purrs, not able to wipe the big grin from his face.

It all turned out perfect. Finn broke his heart, his trust, _everything._ And Roman didn't think that he would get over it. It turned into days where Roman would just cry.

But Dean was there. Dean was always there and they helped each other through. And then Dean turned into more than a friend. And it was easy and good and Roman felt himself being healed from the inside out.

And now, another six months down the line and Roman and Dean are ready to graduate and they're happy. Happy with each other.

"Yeah, let's go home and celebrate." Dean grins at him, and Roman grins back.

Home. With Dean. _Home._


End file.
